


In The Dressing Room

by Cnidocyte-Cnight (necroMatador)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Bottom/Small Top, Cum Inflation, Gay Sex, High femme small power top fucks and fucks with his buff vers orc manager, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Power Top/Grumbly Bottom, Rough Sex, What's more perfect than a snide performer and his annoyed agent?, improper use of an Unseen Servant, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroMatador/pseuds/Cnidocyte-Cnight
Summary: Berrian Arkenalyth is a diva, a star of the arcane stage, and Osfyr Zavarth is his long-suffering manager. And occasional booty call. When Berrian is risking the rehearsal timetable, Osfyr has to pull the eladrin out of his dressing room (and an Unseen Servant) but the star needs his pre-rehearsal prep...
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Osfyr is pronounced Oz-fear  
> Os = Oz

It was the fifth stop in the tour of Agliyra, and the city of Shaenand had welcomed the touring Keystone Company and their headliner, Master Mage Berrian Arkenalyth, with great excitement into the most prestigious performance house on their theater row. The eladrin mage had performed massive crowd-drawing shows of arcane wonder and excitement for audiences of all ages for the past several stops and now it was Shaenand's turn. Families were excited to see Berrian perform feats of wonder and power by day, but after dark, throngs of watchers would crowd seedier venues to see the famous mage put on equally entrancing, but far more risque, displays of acrobatics, seduction, and of course as always: magic.

"Where in the hells is Berrian, rehearsal call is in 45 minutes and he hasn't gone through wardrobe yet!" Osfyr yelled as he stomped backstage at The Illusion Club, searching for the wayward diva. A few stage techs ducked out of the towering orc's way. The secondary stage manager slunk up beside him, clutching a clipboard of documents in an attempt to hide without hiding from the angry frustration Osfyr was radiating.

"Still in his room, Os," they murmured. "Something about pre-show prep?" Osfyr gave a growling sigh, snatched the clipboard, and stormed his way towards the dressing room hall. He heard Berrian before he even got to the doorway, though that may have been because he knew what to listen for. Soft grunts and breathy moans made their way ever so slightly through the wooden door with the metal star on it. Osfyr made to knock but hesitated briefly and instead tested the metal star. This venue had always been a less than reputable joint, and it proved itself when the metal star hinged to the side, revealing a well-hidden peephole into the room.

Peeking in carefully, it didn't take long for Osfyr to catch sight of Berrian standing in front of the massive vanity mirror. He was absolutely naked, moving his hips steadily back and forth, but in the reflection Os could see Berrian's hands resting on something unseen a good few inches to the sides of his erect penis.

'He's using a Servant again…' Osfyr thought grumpily to himself, convincing himself as best he could that the frustration he felt at this was just because Berrian was abusing his magic and risking throwing off the entire rehearsal schedule just to get his rocks off. In the room, a change in Berrian's stance drew the orc's attention once more.

Spreading his stance slightly, Berrian took a firm grip on the invisible figure before him and began to pound into it with increased vigor. A small dribble of liquid had begun to seep from his tip, lining a path down an invisible mouth and throat. Osfyr could hear the crescendo of gasps that meant Berrian was almost done, and hoped against hope that the embarrassing eladrin wouldn't finish with his usual overdramatic cry of ecstacy if there was nobody there for him to perform for. As Berrian's thrusting neared an almost wild tempo, Os could see his hands gripping hard into what would be the Servant's hair (if Servants had hair). There was a sympathetic tingling along Os's scalp as he remembered the feeling of those long, slender, surprisingly strong fingers weaving into his hair and pulling hard to direct attention exactly where he wanted and-

Osfyr shook his head. Not now, they were at work and he had a job to do. He'd let Berrian finish (because it would avoid the horny diva from being more stubborn and melodramatic than usual during rehearsal, he told himself, and it was partially true) but the moment he was done, he had to clean up and get his ass into costume and makeup. Osfyr's attention was drawn back by a gasp within the room. Berrian gripped hard at the Servant and gave a last few strong thrusts, each accompanied by a euphoric cry, before finally shoving himself in all the way and finishing with a loud, rapturous moan. His cock trembled and twitched, sending long, ribbons of cum deep into the Servant's invisible form. Os could see it fill the rough semblance of a mouth before being swallowed down a throat into what he hadn't noticed before: an already partially filled "stomach" of thick white liquid. The orc ignored a low tingling in the pit of his gut as he wondered how long Berrian had been going already.

Berrian sighed deeply, hips still twitching slightly in and out of the Servant as it no doubt obeyed previous command words and sucked him clean of every last drop. Once it was finished with it's task, Berrian pulled out of it and made his way back to sit in his room's armchair, sliding boneless and satisfied into it's caress. Then, he looked directly at the door, meeting Osfyr's eye, and winked.

"You can come in now, Osfyr," the naked eladrin called out, and for a moment Os had a spark of panic as to how Berrian even knew he was there. But the feeling passed as he remembered the situation and, grumbling with renewed annoyance, Os opened the door and slipped in, making sure to close it behind.

"I'm not even going to ask, but you know you're supposed to be in wardrobe right now," Osfyr growled. "If you've thrown off the rehearsal schedule, Arkenalyth, I'll-"

"Calm down, Osfyr, I made sure to be done in a reasonable time," Berrian replied smoothly with his infuriating smirk. "Would you hand me my robe, it's right there behind on the coat stand." Osfyr grabbed the lavender silk robe Berrian gestured at without even looking and held it up as Berrian stood and slipped it on.

"You know how long your ridiculous costume and hair take to get done for this performance," Os groused as Berrian turned and gave him a familiar coy smile. "And don't you try that damned magical Charm bullshit on me, prima donna, you know I'm resistant,  _ and _ I'm working."

"Oh, Osfyr, you simply must learn to relax!" Berrian replied with a teasing tone as his smile twisted into his usual maddening smirk. "I think all that… _ frustration _ …is making you grumpy~" He leaned forward as he spoke and walked his fingers down Osfyr's torso until he reached the front of Os's trousers, heavily tented outwards by the effects of Berrian's previous show. The smirk became even more infuriating at the hint of red that sprung up on Osfyr's face and neck.

"Get. To. Wardrobe." Osfyr growled behind his tusks, eyes narrowing. Berrian grinned and gave the bulge in Osfyr's pants one teasing stroke before turning to leave. Os tried to ignore the pleasant, tingling twitch he felt in his lower gut.

"Don't worry, manager mine~" he sing-songed back. "I'll invite you in special for my pre-show prep routine before the real show~ In the meantime, my Servant still has some time before it is unsummoned~" And with that and a wink, Berrian slipped out of the door, clicking it shut behind him. Osfyr growled, nearly snapping his clipboard in half. This elf and his absolute audacity! Who did he think he was?! Then with a heavy sigh, Osfyr deflated. Even if he wasn't a big name in the show-biz circuit, Berrian was still an Arkenalyth. A long-standing noble bloodline like that, Os was pretty sure came with an in-born talent for aggravation that came from knowing few could retaliate in any meaningful way.

Glaring a hole in the floor for a moment, Osfyr's eyes turned to the tent in his trousers. Then he turned to the invisible form of the Servant and it's sloshing "stomach" full of…Berrian. With another growling sigh, he locked the door to the dressing room and unbuttoned his own pants. Pulling out his arousal, he stomped over to the Servant and, feeling around on the unseen construct's form, found it's "mouth", still warm and slick with some of Berrian's orgasm. With a bit of resistance, he finally felt a small pop as the head of his dick made it into the Servant.

Os pushed further inside with a rough shove, relishing in the back of his mind how tight the orifice felt since it had been meant originally for Berrian's much smaller size. After a brief moment he pulled out again, almost completely free, before slamming himself back in hard up to the hilt.

'I wonder if this is how Berrian would feel…' Osfyr thought off-hand, before banishing the thought. Berrian Arkenalyth didn't suck cocks and didn't take cocks. He was an unabashed top and a very dominant one at that, and Osfyr could never imagine The Berrian Arkenalyth (™) giving up that kind of control. But still… Osfyr found his mind wandering; imagining those lipsticked lips, always perfectly matched to whatever season Berrian was in, wrapped around his dick. The orc took hold of the Servant's "scalp" and began to settle into a thrusting rhythm. The slender eladrin, knelt before him, that smirking mouth blocked by the girth of his erection. His dick twitched and he sped up his pace. Slender hands working his shaft, caressing his balls, gripping at his thighs and butt. Osfyr's own thick, rough fingers getting to entwine themselves in Berrian's long, curly white hair and pull. He pumped his hips forward and back, harder and faster with each thrust. Imagine, in and out of that smug, warm mouth, fucking Berrian's glittery face harder and harder until-

"Fuckghhhh!" Osfyr grunted, deep and rumbling, as with one final powerful thrust he forced his cock as far down the Servant's throat as he could. Strong bursts of Osfyr's thick cum surged down into the invisible form's gut, filling and stretching the space. Os stood there for a moment, hips twitching, gasping lightly for breath. He felt the Servant below him sucking lightly on his over-sensitive member, drawing every last drop of his fluid into it's overfull "stomach". The continued gentle ministrations, and his distracted daydream of a panting Berrian slowly cleaning Os' spent cock, a few stray dribbles of cum dripping down his chin and onto a mildly distended stomach, drew a few last weak spurts from the orc. He pulled away from the Servant and collapsed himself into Berrian's armchair with a huff, gently closing his eyes.

"Oh, you had a lot of frustration to work out~" Osfyr's eyes snapped back open a few minutes later to find a half dressed Berrian appearing in the room with a puff of lavender and arcane glitter that signaled his magical teleportation.

"What are you doing back here?!" Osfyr yelped, startled. "Rehearsal! You need wardrobe!" He started struggling to his feet, but found his legs still weak from his previous exertion. Berrian gently placed a hand on Os' chest, slowly but firmly pushing him back into the armchair.

"Now now, relax," the eladrin purred, leaning forward to whisper to the orc beneath him, and (Osfyr could tell) purposefully rubbing himself against Os' dick. "Tech wanted a few more runs of backdrop changes before the actual rehearsal. That'll take at least another 20 minutes. And I wanted to pop back in and check on my little Servant~" Berrian straightened back up, teaching his hand down Osfyr's torso and briefly caressing the orc's dick before moving away to the sloshing, invisible form of the Servant. Osfyr tried to ignore the jump in his nethers in response to Berrian's touch.

"Well now look at that!" Berrian commented with a small low whistle of appreciation. "You filled it all the way up! You must have been so pent up, Osfyr! It's unhealthy to keep all that… _ frustration _ …inside~ Do you want to know  _ my _ secret?"

"Getting on my nerves?" Osfyr retorted sarcastically. Berrian gave him a devious smile, then strutted back to Osfyr's side. He tapped one finger gently on Os' nose and then leaned forward over the sitting orc, rubbing a growing erection that Osfyr had been too distracted to notice against the still mildly sensitive orc dick.

"Getting laid whenever I need to~" Berrian coo'ed, breath tickling Osfyr's ears and friction slowly revitalizing his arousal. "What do you say, Osfyr? We've got an unexpected bit of time to kill and I, oh I was tragically forced away from my pre-show prep time early~ Care to blow off a little more steam?" Osfyr eyed Berrian suspiciously for a brief moment before grunting an affirmative and grinding up against the smirking elf's hard-on.

"Good, now lay back further in that chair," Berrian commanded, pushing Osfyr firmly back down. The sudden change in demeanor from sultry seducer back to the bossy diva Os knew made his dick jump embarrassingly back almost to attention. "And spread your legs over the arms. Oh Servant~" Berrian sing-songed over to the motionless arcane construct as Osfyr stretched himself into the requested position. Wordlessly, the filled invisible being stood and moved around the room, directed by a few arcane gestures Berrian made. Returning shortly to the eladrin's side, it knelt down out of Os' sight line. What it was up to, however, was quickly answered as Osfyr felt it's strange not-quite-fingers carefully slip into his ass and begin to spread a cool liquid he recognized as lube around within him. A small sigh of contentment from Berrian indicated that the Servant's other hand was similarly occupied with the eladrin's dick.

Osfyr was careful not to let out a groan as he felt more of the Servant slip inside and start to prepare him, but did start in surprise a bit as Berrian began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't want to get your outfit messy, Osfyr~" Berrian replied with a smug smirk once more in place on his glittery face, a light reddening of arousal coloring his usually pale cheeks. "Not with how hard I'm going to make you cum~" The drop in tone from playful to commandingly sultry made Os' cock twitch again, a reaction that Berrian noticed and grinned even wider over. Wiping up a small dribble of liquid already making it's way out of Osfyr's tip, Berrian made a small clicking sound of disapproval and traced a familiar arcane symbol in the air. In an instant Osfyr could feel something in his dick change, almost stop, and with a growl of annoyance he made to get up.

"Come on, Arkenalyth, that's unfair, I'm not begging you to let me finish-"

"Get back down, Osfyr Zavarth." Berrian's eyes flashed slightly and Osfyr stopped moving. "You'll finish, don't worry. I just don't want you finishing too quickly~" And that damn grin was back again. Osfyr let out a small grunt and settled back down into position. With a small smile, Berrian spread out his stance and started to line himself up.

"Wait, the Servant hasn't gotten out yet!" Osfyr spoke up, but he was met with that self-satisfied smile and a gleam of mischief in Berrian's eyes.

"I know~" And with that he began to press into Osfyr, slender dick sliding slowly in beside the appendage of the Servant, which Osfyr could now feel changing shape inside him to closer resemble another cock. Clenching his teeth, the orc tried his best to stay relaxed as he felt himself filled by two dicks, the Servant's moving slowly in and out while Berrian paused and gave a hum of satisfaction before continuing to push himself slowly to the hilt into Osfyr's ass. Once there, Berrian paused and gently caressed the orc's large member, softened a bit by the new intrusion. Gently he trailed his manicured fingers up and down Osfyr's length. 

The slow friction of the Servant pumping in and out below them both and the sudden return of attention to his dick soon had Os relaxing into the rhythm of the movement. Once Os had calmed a bit, Berrian too began to move, in as the Servant went out and out as the Servant went in. Being alternatingly thrust into by the two members, Os gripped onto the arms of the chair and let out a soft moan of pleasure. Berrian slowly began to increase his tempo, the Servant matching the rhythm of the thrusts perfectly. He angled himself a bit, and found one of Osfyr's weak spots, driving into it on a slightly harder thrust and the Servant adjusting to hit it right after on its next thrust. A loud groan burst from Osfyr as he bucked upwards slightly with the unexpected sensation.

Berrian grinned, taking in the sight of the orc all laid out below him. Osfyr cut a handsome figure, it was true. All muscle, but the muscle of someone who has worked hard and not of those vapid nobles who only worked out to look impressive without care for making his form actually functional. No, Osfyr was a man who knew how to use his muscles, his strength, and here he was moaning with pleasure beneath Berrian's own ministrations. Beneath Berrian's own control. The very thought sent a tingle through Berrian's nethers and he felt a small stream of liquid leak from his tip, deep inside the orc. Oh, he was going to destroy this man, make an absolute dripping mess of him.

Adjusting his rhythm, and the Servant's as well, Berrian began to move in exact time with it, harder and deeper with every thrust. Osfyr moaned again, and gave a small gasp each time he was filled to the hilt with the pair of them, small crackles of pleasure reverberating up through him to his rapidly hardening dick. He hated and loved the little trick Berrian had cast on him, his arousal climbed as usual, but he wouldn't finish until Berrian released it. So until the eladrin decided he'd had enough fun, Osfyr remained the hardest he'd ever been with absolutely no relief.

The repeated sound of Berrian's skin hitting against Osfyr's ass with each thrust seemed to echo through the dressing room. The slosh of the Servant, the thick sound of flesh and lube sliding in and out, the sighing gasps from Berrian, the groans and occasional quiet whimper from Osfyr; it all mixed together in an erotic chorus of sound and sensation. Berrian and the Servant's rhythm reached a frenzied peak as he pounded into Osfyr with reckless abandon. He could feel a deep, cloying warmth welling up inside his gut with each forward ram. Eager to reach his finish, Berrian adjusted his stance, grabbing firmly onto Osfyr's thighs and digging in with his lavender painted nails to give himself more leverage to hit that sweet spot deep within the orc as he made his last efforts. His thrusts came with rapidly crescendoing moans and cries now, the sound mixing beautifully with the groans from Osfyr every time that spot was hit. With a dramatic cry, Berrian pressed forward as deep as he could, as hard as he could, into that sweet spot. Os let out a loud cry that petered into a desperate whimper, and that was all Berrian needed. A long, loud, keening cry of ecstacy, and he was filling the orc's insides with jet after jet of thick, hot cum.

The Servant, however, didn't stop moving, and with Berrian's final twitching thrusts, it took over pounding Osfyr's sweet spot. Os squirmed desperately, the constant stimulation building up past his threshold.

"B-berrian, please-" he choked out between moans.

"I thought you weren't going to beg, Osfyr~" Berrian replied with a smirk, slowly starting to pull out. Osfyr let out a low growl and let go of the chair, grabbing Berrian by the hips and pulling him back in to the hilt.

"Let me finish!" Osfyr snarled. Berrian's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the sudden show of force.

"J-just a moment, there's just one more little surprise I w-wanted to do!" Any other time, Osfyr would have been incredibly gratified by the slight tremor in Berrian's voice, but his grip only tightened. The elf made a few gestures and the Servant, still pounding away at Osfyr's ass, gave a few last shuddering thrusts before Osfyr felt himself once again filled with several thick blasts of cum. Only these didn't stop at two or three. The Servant kept twitching in and out, and with each twitch was a new burst.

'It's emptying itself!' Osfyr recognized in the back of his mind, as he felt himself fill more and more, a noticeable bulge forming in his gut where he could feel himself stretch full almost to what felt like bursting. And then Berrian tapped the tip of Os' cock with a finger and another infuriating smirk, and Osfyr's vision exploded into light and color as the spell was lifted and he came harder than he'd ever orgasmed before. He barely registered Berrian and the Servant slipping out of his dripping hole, as his back arched and his lower half clenched and his dick erupted with thick ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest.

After a long few moments of twitching hips and dwindling jets of cum added to the puddle on his torso, Osfyr finally borderline melted into the armchair, only to see an exasperating, grinning eladrin leaning against the armchair beside him.

"Well? Feel… _ relaxed _ ?" Berrian sing-songed.

"I feel…ugh, full…" Osfyr responded with a grunt, adjusting his sitting position.

"I think a bit of pudge suits you," Berrian chirped in response, patting Osfyr's lightly distended gut. Osfyr grunted uncomfortably at the sloshing feeling that resulted, and grabbed Berrian lightly by the wrist to stop him. For a brief moment, they both paused, looking at each other, red and glistening and still slightly basking in the bliss of their orgasms. Then Berrian, turning a bit redder, pulled his arm back out of Osfyr's grip and stood up, carefully pulling his auburn hair up into a loose bun and adjusting the parts of his costume he had been dressed in already. "Also we're only renting the room, so don't make an absolute mess, I don't want you to have to figure out the cleaning fees. You should clean yourself up and get back to work, I'm not paying you to lay around. I think the techs are done so it's back to wardrobe for me! Toodles, Osfyr~" And with another puff of lavender smoke and glitter, he'd teleported away.

A mildly bewildered Osfyr blinked a few times as the smoke settled. Slowly standing up and holding his filled gut, he gave a quick snap and the dripping lines across his chest and stomach vanished. Shuffling slowly towards the attached bathroom, Osfyr grumbled to himself.

"What cleaning fees, he knows I can clean this with magic…" Os paused in the doorway to the bathroom and blinked again, this time with a sudden realization.

"WAIT, HE CHANGED SEASONS!" Osfyr's cry echoed through the hallway. Down in wardrobe, Berrian tried desperately to change back from the contented auburn glow of autumn to the cold white selfishness of winter.


End file.
